


An Angel Has Smiled at Me

by EmberSparks



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha!Gabriel, Bottom!Sam, College AU, Inequality, M/M, Mating, Omegaverse, Prejudice, Sexism, Social Injustice, Sufferage, Supernatural AU - Freeform, based on a disney film, college!Sam, cop!Gabriel, omega!Sam, professor!Lucifer, spn au, top!Gabriel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-04 23:04:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5351690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmberSparks/pseuds/EmberSparks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam Winchester was never meant to be an omega. He doesn't look like one and he's never acted like one. Sam's never had to live like an omega, until the law...and a cocky little alpha catches up with him.  But the good guy isn't the only one after this omega's ass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sam Winchester was a Freak.

He was big, and tall, and strong.

And an omega.

But he’d never had to live like one; because no one would have ever guessed just looking at him. Alphas were in charge. They were cops and doctors, and the legal system always benefited those with knots. Sam had wanted to change that. But, as he’d been told by every college, and his father, no one would want an omega lawyer.

Especially not one who was currently sitting in jail.

It was an antiquated law, stupid really nowadays, omegas could manage to take care of themselves if they just played it smart. Sam had. He went to college, with a primary sex-appropriate major of course but it was still it was a degree; and he worked online so no one had to know. But here he sat, because the omega could never escape his official record. Sam’s kind had to be mated, or promised to be mated by the time they were twenty one, or an alpha would be found for them.

Not the way he’d planned on celebrating his birthday.

Sam sat behind bars at the local police station, on the cold floor in a tiny holding cell, cursing the world, and the law, and damn near every alpha in existence. Still, he prayed that someone would come get him out of here.

A bang sounded from the door at the end of the empty hall was his answer. Someone was giving a lecture on all the current omega mating laws, as if they weren’t taught since middle school. But he perked up when his brother answered. Even with that forced polite tone in his voice.

Sam pressed back against the cell wall behind him, getting his feet under himself so he could stand up without using his hands. They were currently cuffed behind his back. Because, well, he might or might not have mouthed off to the runty alpha that arrested him.

“Dude, they’re gonna be on the lookout for your ass now” Dean grunted, his arms folded over his chest as the cell door was open.

The younger Winchester rolled his eyes, turning his back so his wrists could be uncuffed by the officer.

“Everyone’s already on the lookout for my ass Dean, that’s kinda the problem” the omega complained.

Sam’s relief at seeing his brother was quickly eroding. And it was completely washed away when he turned to see the cop escorting his brother was the same damn one that picked him up. Sam was more than tempted to snarl.

The officer didn’t rise to the bait. He hadn’t even looked upset, though Sam had given him and his kind plenty of thinly veiled insults during the backseat ride over here. That smirk seemed to be a permanent part of the cop’s face actually. Officer Novak was short for cop, and especially for an alpha, but the man had more than enough attitude to make up for it.

“Don’t get caught again, kiddo, or I might just have to take you home myself” the officer flirted shamelessly, gesturing with the lollipop he’d unwrapped. Third once since he picked Sam up.

“You’d just love that wouldn’t you” the omega glowered.

Sam wasn’t too appreciative of the cavalier attitude. Maybe it was just his size, but Sam wasn’t remotely threatened by this man. Not even the little instinctive tensing he always did whenever an alpha approached him.

“Yeah yeah I got him, he’s going home.” Dean interrupted, giving his brother a shove towards the door at the end of the hallway, hurrying him along.

Sam’s grimace only grew worse. Going home meant living with Dean again, in their father’s house. The omega had been living on his own, given his own freedom. He could stay out as late as he dared and do whatever he could get away with really. John’s ghost was all over every inch of that house….and Sam wondered how much Dean had picked up on dad’s beliefs. And what lie the beta had told to get him out of here.

“I wasn’t even doing anything when he picked me up Dean give me a break”

“Sure Sam, whatever”

The younger brother swallowed thickly at that. He knew that tone too, the one that meant Dean wasn’t hiding something exactly, but he was waiting to say something. Until they weren’t going to make a scene in a police station. Or in front of the overly chipper officer Novak, who was currently bouncing along behind him. Nothing could dampen this guy’s mood.

He popped the candy out of his mouth to say “Mm, what I’d love is for you to give me a reason to strip-search you big guy” he chuckled, not hiding the obvious look-over he was giving Sam. “That would be pretty damn fun”

“I was going to class!” Sam protested, practically being dragged by Dean now, almost out of the police station. They hadn’t gotten along. Not since he was much younger. And the omega’s temper was starting to flair. “Yeah you should be so lucky” Sam snapped over his shoulder.

The busy office went silent for a moment. A room full alphas, looking up as a freakish omega berated a beta and one of their alphas, loudly. Sam felt his skin chill for a moment. Sudden worry that this might be dangerous.

“Sam!” Dean hissed, shoving his brother outside. “Cool it dude! Fucking mouth off in the car, where it’s safe” The elder Winchester urged him forward, his eyes slightly widened.

“C’mon Sammy, let’s get you to your new alpha” Dean said a little louder.

Ah, so that was the lie Dean told. Sam bit his lip, cursing himself.

“Sorry, yeah, let’s just go home” the omega murmured, ducking his head, feeling the various alpha eyes on him as they left the station. Sam didn’t say another word.

But Novak saw them to the door, unaffected by the tense scene that almost happened right under his nose. Or above it. He leaned against the open station door, playing with the stick of his lollipop as he watched the Winchesters leave.

“Catch ya later Sammy” he promised, with a smirk.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam was not in the best mood when class ended the next day. Dean had freaked out on him, both brothers yelling until they were hoarse and bleary eyed. The omega was pissed because he had to move back home. Back up to his damn room at the top of the stairs, where bells from the little church down the street rang at odd hours.

After years of living on his own, managing his own schedule, food, and money…being back under his father’s roof was like being the princess locked back in the tower.  
Sam’s mood did not improve when he walked to the parking lot on campus to find his ride. It was bad enough he had to wait for Dean to pick him up; he used to be able to walk to his apartment after class. But it wasn’t the shiny black Impala waiting for him.

It was a bright, white, police car.

And officer Novak was leaning against it, smiling pleasantly, with another lollipop between his lips.

“Well, well, Mr. Winchester” the alpha chuckled. Sam rolled his eyes, as if the cop being here was an accident. “Just checking up on you…how’s that new mate of yours? Whom I’m sure totally exists”

“Oh not you again.” Sam repressed a groan, not wanting to draw more attention to himself more than the patrol care already did. Most of his classmates didn’t know he was an omega. He didn’t look it and he took the best of suppressants during his heat.

Sam rubbed a hand over his face. “Who do I call when a police offer is stalking me?”

“How about you come down to the station and I’ll show you how to file a complaint?” Novak offered, opening the back door of the cruiser. “After I check you for that mating mark, that I’m sure you have now”

Sam hesitated, almost taking a step back. “My uh, my mate couldn’t get a flight, he’ll be back soon” he lied…ineffectively.

“Kiddo, don’t make me wrestle you into the car” the alpha rolled his eyes. “Given our size difference, you’re just gonna embarrass yourself”

Sam bit his lip. He may be big, but he had pulled off the big eyed omega look more than once, if he hunched his shoulders and let his floppy hair fall over his face.

“Just, please, give me a little more time….I’m, I’m sure someone will take me…please”

The alpha bit his lip. For a second, Sam was almost certain his charms had worked on officer Novak. But the overlarge omega was quickly reminded that he didn’t have that.  
The cop jerked his thumb over his shoulder, towards the back seat of his cruiser. “Let’s go kid, we’ll give your brother a call, see if he has some better lies to tell me”

Sam groaned, pulling off his backpack, knowing it would be taken from him anyway.

“No one’s coming for me” he admitted, ducking into the backseat, staring at the cage between him and the front. “But I’d rather go to jail than be assigned an alpha off the registry” he shuddered.

Alphas who did not get an omega had the option to be put on a regulated list. A register of those available to take in omegas like Sam. That is, omegas that were unclaimed, without prospects around their twenty first birthday. If he was outcast...they were much worse. There was a reason those alphas hadn’t found mates. Or had lost theirs.

Novak was getting behind the wheel, pulling away from campus and back towards the police station. He adjusted the rearview mirror. So that his golden eyes were looking back into the backseat.

“So what’s the deal with you, kiddo? You’re cute as hell. Why don’t you have yourself a mate?”

Sam blinked at him for a moment, turning to look out of his window instead of at those eyes.

“Yeah, I’m adorable” he murmured. “The petite, pretty little omega everyone wants to take home to meet the parents” Sam sighed, crossing one of his long legs over the other. “If that weren’t enough, I’m not particularly inclined to bend over for an alpha”

The cop shrugged. “Not gonna lie, the whole mating process is considerably harder if you refuse to do the bending over part” he smirked as he pulled into the station.

Sam gave a short chuckle. “Yeah, I’m not stupid alright. Just because I haven’t done it doesn’t mean I don’t know how it works” he grumbled. “Just want someone who’ll respect me during, and after” he murmured, softer this time.

“Not impossible though” the alpha said, like he was continuing his own train of thought and not really hearing Sam. Typical alpha behavior, didn’t surprise him. “Come on kid, let’s get you booked”

The officer took his arm and lead the taller omega back inside, though Sam noticed they weren’t going to booking, or even to cell, but one of the interrogation rooms down the hall.  
The omega was nudged inside the room first, made to sit on the other side of a shiny table from the cop, who’d taken out a folder and begun scribbling in it.

“The omega laws are there for a reason”

Sam looked around warily, sitting back in the chair, thinking of a way to stall. He rubbed at the hoody that completely covered his neck.

“Those laws were made when omegas were harder to come by. And when knotting directly resulted in pups” he argued, remembering some of the text books he’d never gotten to use in class. “Which isn’t the case anymore. If the reason is defunct, then the rule should be too.”

“The law is in place because it keeps society balanced. Keeps omegas safe, keeps alpha from killing one another like jackasses” he finished his scribbles and looked up at Sam with a smile.

“Seems like a lot of our problems would be solved if alphas could think with their upper brains”

“Mm-hm, now, Protocol says I have to physically check for the mating mark since your brother claimed you had an alpha”

Sam felt his eyes widen.

“Shouldn’t I get an omega officer- wait those don’t exist do they?” he huffed, but now wasn’t the time, not when his heart was racing chest. “Am I supposed to just trust the amorous office Novak?” he snapped.

“Gabriel” the alpha smirked, raising an eyebrow. “You can call me Gabriel. And what in the world you need to trust me for? We both know I’m not gonna find a mark”

Sam felt a little chill of sweat down his back He didn’t know if he should be afraid of Gabriel or not. Why would he tell him his first name? Why wasn’t Sam locked up somewhere?  
The omega bit his lip, and relented.

“You’re right, you won’t find a mark, so I’ll keep my shirt on, thanks” Sam folded his hands neatly, putting his hands in his lap.

Gabriel snorted and went back to making notes in his file.

“So, to be clear, you’re admitting that your beta brother lied to an officer” he marked something loudly.

“No no, I told my brother Dean that I did have a prospective mate. That I’d already been marked. I’m estranged from my family, so he didn’t have a reason to think otherwise” Sam said quickly, leaning over to make sure Gabriel wrote that instead.

He just underlined, “older brother lied” and looked up at Sam.

“And you’re refusing an officer’s direct order”

Gabriel leaned his elbow on the table casually.

“What’s wrong kiddo? You don’t seem shy. I promise not to push you over the table…as deeply tempting as that is”

Sam huffed, leaning backward with his hands in the big of pocket of his hoodie.

“I’m not shy. Just not terribly interested in my first time being in a dirty cop station”

Gabriel set his pen down, a frown on his lips for the first time.

“Hate to be the one to break it to you Sam…but you’re not looking at rose petals and candles from a state assigned alpha. You know the guys are on those lists? Ones that no omega will willingly be courted by”

Sam withdrew from him at that, shrugging his shoulders in a way that he hoped was cool and detached…but he bet it came off hopeless.

“Yeah, I know” he sighed. “But that’s the law right…Freak omega gets a reject alpha”Sam swallowed thickly, looking at the table between them. “My life’s never been fair, shouldn’t expect it to start now, right, officer Novak?” he said, his smile more of a cruel twist of his lips, wishing he didn’t have to think about this, in front of an alpha.

Gabriel vanished from the room briefly. Maybe he was letting Sam wallow a bit. Which the omega was somewhat grateful for.

When the alpha returned he kicked the door closed, then set a soda and a bag of M&Ms in front of Sam.  
Look I get the world isn’t fair. Specially for omegas but it is what is” Gabriel kicked back in his chair, popping his own soda and tipping it to Sam.  
“So have you thought what you’re going to do? Next time might not be me who picks you up, and I’m the nice guy here, believe it or not” he chuckled.

Sam looked suspiciously at the food set in front of him.

“So…the good cop is stalking me at school. I shudder to think what the bad co is like” he looked at the soda, but picked up the candy by it’s corners to tear it open. Something in the back of his mind wondered about fingerprints and a CSI episode he saw. He wasn't that fond of sweets anyway. “And that’s all easy to say when you’re sitting on top of the social hierarchy”

“No, it’s easy to say because it’s true” Gabriel said, between the bites of candy bar he’d gotten for himself. “You can wax philosophical about what should be and shouldn’t. but you know next time you come in it’ll be an appointment with one of those alphas.”

Sam had to swallow twice before he got the little candy down. They both knew what that meant. A meeting, with an alpha, in a private room. Where they were supposed to see if they could bond….Alphas were in charge.

“I’ve, well, I’ve looked at matematch websites…I don’t know how much I can trust them, but I don’t know any unmated alphas in person. You can be anybody online” the omega shrugged, praying he didn’t just give anything away.

Gabriel chuckled, and then rolled his eyes. Then looked at his watch.

“Well I’d say this counted as a lunch date huh?” the alpha said brightly, making a note and promptly shutting the file. “sorry to cheap out on you, but you should see the vending machines at the court house. Not a chocolate anything to be seen” The alpha stood, and stretched, and Sam was just left blinking up at him in disbelief. “Omegas in the middle of courting get leeway. A week, at the most. Do me a favor and get laid in that time huh?”

“This counted as a what now?” Sam blustered, forgetting himself and leaning forward onto the table, gaping at the alpha. Who was turning to leave??

“You’re letting me go? What about courting?”

“Yes, I’m letting you go” Gabriel leaned back both hands on the table, his voice dropped low, making sure he had Sam’s attention.  
“I’m writing in your file that you had a lunch date with an alpha. Not untrue, not technically lying on a legal document. Meaning you get to walk out of her instead of me shipping you off to some sweaty alpha in line for the next piece of tail off the conveyor belt.”

He leaned forward, so they were inches apart.

“But I can’t emphasize this enough, it’s only getting you a little bit of time. You understand Sam?”

Sam was utterly dazed. He couldn’t believe it, and he couldn’t believe the scent filling his nose.

Like pure sugar.

“I…what…yes, thank you, I” he fumbled to stand, and rubbed the back of his neck, and something made him say it. Cause this was it. This was his chance to be free. “Gabriel…can I see you again? When you’re not arresting me, I mean”

Sam felt his face flush when his mind caught up with what he was doing. And he cleared his throat and tried to play it off. “I mean, if you’re really that intersted in my ass”

Gabriel grinned like it was Christmas morning.

“Oh, I’m very interested in your ass” he promised, with a cheeky grin “So…college kid like you have time for a proper date? Pick you up on Friday night, preferably not feed you from the police station snack machine?”

Sam raised an eyebrow, and for the first time he let out a genuine laugh. “You were totally playing me…”

The alpha smirked unapologetically.

“What? All my chest puffing wasn’t doing me any good? What’s a poor little alpha to do?” Gabriel pouted playfully.

“Should I say thank you or not?”Sam asked and picked up his things from the table as the officer held open the door for him, his mood considerably lighter now. The omega lingered in the door way.

“Nope” Gabriel chuckled. “You’ll just feed my ego, and I’m kinda an asshole already”

He picked up Sam’s back pack, which Sam had to admit he’d forgotten about until just now. He didn’t even remember grabbing it from the car.

“But I’m cute as hell, and there are other perks but you’ll find those out later” the cop winked, handing the backpack over. “Now scram, before I have to hump you against a wall to look good in front of my esteemed colleagues”

“Yeah, you are such an asshole” Sam slipped his beat up backpack over his shoulders. “Really? Against a wall? You’d need a stepladder” the omega teased back.

“Got one in the janitor’s closet” Gabriel stuck his tongue out before seeing Sam to the door, letting him out. “See ya Friday” he grinned waving the file at Sam. “Got your number Sammy, no ducking my calls!”

Sam laughed again, and waved over his shoulder.

“Yessir officer,”

He snacked on M&Ms on the way back to meet Dean.


	3. Chapter 3

Sam couldn’t help the way he stared around the little room he and Dean had been told to wait in. Any other day, before he’d become bitter about presenting, he might like a field trip to the court house. It was big and grand and one of the oldest buildings in the little town they lived in. Other than the church with the bells down the street. But Sam was running his hand s nervously over his jeans. Trying to keep the sweat off of his palms. This place reminded him too much of the little meeting rooms he’d heard about, where omegas met the alphas off of the dreaded list. Even though there was a desk in the middle and three comfortable chairs…it gave Sam the creeps.

“Would you stop that you’re making me jumpy” Dean complained running a hand through his hair.

Sam glared over at him. “You didn’t have to come with me, I’m not an invalid because of my-“

“I swear if you mention anything to do with your ass one more time Sammy -“

The omega raised his eyebrows “You’ll what? Kick it?” he teased.

“You bet your ass I will,” Dean grunted.

Sam broke out in an awkward, but genuine laugh. Dean just huffed at him and went back to staring out of the small room’s window.  
It hadn’t been easy exactly. But they were getting used to each other again. Sam had to admit a lot of it was his fault, tension tended to radiate off of him the longer he had to spend in his father’s old house…but it was Friday. They just had to get this out of the way, and Sam would be able to see Gabriel without being handcuffed.

Of course, he still had to tell Dean.

Not that he could do much, not really. The current law stated that the alpha parent was in charge of their unmated omega offspring, or the next related alpha. Dean said John had passed right after Sam had moved out…and the younger Winchester wasn’t exactly in the best of sorts to go to the funeral. He still wondered if he’d regret that one day.

Before the brothers could bicker further the door opened, and a short scruffy man quite literally spilled through the door. He righted himself, but not before his papers littered the floor. He was curly haired, bearded, and looked utterly exhausted as he stared at his things strewn everywhere. Like he simply couldn’t believe anyone could be so clumsy.

“I am so sorry” he ducked to grab his papers, waving away Sam and Dean’s attempts to help.

“You’re…Mr. Shurley?” Dean asked, helping to pile papers into the man’s arms while his brother went to grab more.

“Oh, yes, yes please call me Chuck” he huffed, placing his stack of papers and files on to the desk. He looked up the Winchesters with a genuine smile, trying to straighten his wrinkled shirt. “You must be Samuel Winchester”

Dean blinked. “What, no I’m not an – He’s Sam, I’m Dean” the beta said quickly, stumbling.

“It’s Sam” the omega said, straightening up.

He was holding the last of Chuck’s fallen paper work, something that must have been crushed at the very bottom of his brief case or stuffed in their quickly. The paper was brown and dirty and it looked like something was scrawled on it. Sam just barely read the words, when you hold the city in your hand – when the paper was snatched from his fingers.

“Sorry, again. Let’s start over, Hi you must be Sam” Chuck stuck out his hand, offering a big bearded smile that still looked like he needed another week of sleep.

Sam was used to people being rude because of his status. What he wasn’t used to was someone trying so hard to make it up to him after the fact. So he shrugged off the little paper and offered his hand, and wondered how many times he’d shaken hands like an equal.

“Yeah, I am. This is my brother Dean….and you’re my social worker…Chuck?”

“That I am, volunteer actually so I’m a little, unorganized” he shrugged, running a hand through his hair, looking at the mess on his temporary desk with a sigh. “Though it looks like I won’t have that much work to do for my first case, oh please sit”

Sam and Dean complied easily, though both wore similar looks of confusion on their faces.

“You’re the guy who’s tryin’ to find my brother an alpha right, Sam’s not gonna get along with just anyone off of that list” Dean piped up first, to which Sam nodded vigorously.

“Oh, no, yes well” Chuck scrambled, trying to sift through his papers the way a child shuffled a deck of cards. “Actually you’ve already had a request for a meeting from an alpha, filed it almost immediately. I just had the damn form here somewhere”

Dean looked more concerned, but Sam just let out a short laugh of relief.

“Damn, Gabriel’s really on the ball”

“Gabriel? Who the hell is Gabriel?” the elder Winchester demanded, his nostrils flaring slightly. Sam balked at the sudden attitude. Dean wasn’t the boss of him.

“He’s an alpha who courting me, and not on the list, So I might actually get along with him" 

  
“C’mon you know I didn’t mean it like that. Just…why didn’t you bring him up before you got arrested?”

“Because…” Sam bit his lip. “Cause that’s how we met”

Dean gaped openly, and the blush on the omega’s cheek gave him the distinct feeling that Chuck was more interested in eavesdropping than finding his papers. Though this wasn’t exactly a seceret conversation they were having.

“Nuh-uh it’s that tiny little punk cop who dragged you in?? Sam are you joking right now, you can’t be that stupid!?” Dean demanded, moving in his chair like he’d stand up.

“He’s not tiny, and he’s an alpha so what do you care?” Sam snapped back.

“I care cause you’re my little brother, and I promised dad-“

“Don’t bring him into this Dean. You’re not dad.”

Sam knew that was a low blow. He knew that as much as the younger Winchester had a complex about being an omega, the older one was the same about being a beta. He was supposed to be an alpha. As much as, even more so that Sam was. And John didn’t hide he was disappointed in both of his sons. Though unlike Sam, Dean tried to make up for something that wasn’t his fault in the first place.

Dean took a second to react. Like he needed to process the pain clear in his face. He stood up, calmly asked Chuck if they were done, before slamming his chair into the back wall and storming from his room.

Sam slouched back in his chair, with a long sigh from his lips.

Chuck cleared his throat.

“Well, yes, hm. You’ll meet with the alpha that signed the paperwork in the next week or so, at his scheduling of course”  
Chuck reached into his pocket handing a business card to Sam as he stood up, scowling slightly at the dent in his wall.“If there’s anything I can do for you Sam, please call, anytime” he smiled and offered to shake the omega’s hand again.

Sam took it, and had to hurry out the door. He shoved the card in his pocket without really reading it, wanting to catch up with Dean, to get his ride home. He could easily walk from here…but he didn’t want to risk getting picked up by a patrol car again.

At least, not until tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chapter, next one will be longer!


	4. Chapter 4

Tonight wasn’t the first time that Sam had trouble picking out clothes. He wasn’t the type to be finicky, but usually he had to be smart about his outfits. Strategic. What would   
cover him up, stay loose enough so there might be less comments this time. Plain so he didn’t stand out. So people might not notice he was an omega….

Tonight, he decided he wanted to be noticed. And that was a very odd feeling. 

He found clothes in his old bedroom closet he hadn’t seen since high school, some of the ones he’d left out of all the bags he could carry. His favorite seemed to have gotten tighter. But he slid on the dark red sweater and a pair of black jeans. The V neck was a little low in Sam’s opinion. Must be one of the things John got him to show off his unmarked omega son....

Might come in handy tonight

Sam could feel the thick tension in the air before he even got down the stairs to the first floor. Dean was sitting in the old arm chair, glaring at the sofa. The smirk on Gabriel’s face clearly said he was humoring the beta. At least Dean wasn’t cleaning dad’s old shot gun. 

“Threatening a cop down there, Dean?” Sam called into the living room, announcing his presence and breaking the growing tension. 

“Well, hey there” the alpha smiled around the arm chair, standing up as the omega joined them. “Damn kid, look at you” 

The younger Winchester felt his face flush. Cat calls had stop effecting him years ago, except to unnerve him whenever he was out too late at night. Compliments though. He wasn’t used to that. Gabriel didn’t look too bad either, all dressed up and without so much gel in his hair. 

Dean cut the silence with a loud, ugly groan. 

“Sam, c’mon, this guy?” he gestured at Gabriel flippantly “I know we need to find you someone but come on!....and I don’t have to be nice to him out of uniform” the beta huffed, folding his arms over his chest. 

“Oh, cheer up Dean-o” Gabriel tsked, with a smirk. “If we end up family, I make a mean pecan pie Thanksgiving”

Sam laughed at the teasing, then only laughed harder when Dean’s facial expressions fluctuated between clearly wanting to kick the shorter man’s ass, to kidnapping him and demanding pie. 

“Little soon to be swapping recipes, don’t ya think Gabe?” the omega teased in return. 

“Bite your tongue Sir! As if I would trade any of Grandma Novak’s sacred recipes” he looked up at Sam, giving a little wink before saying. “Just thought I’d let you taste a bit o’ heaven”

Dean retched and Sam laughed. 

“Why don’t you get my baby brother back in one piece before you start looking for holiday invites?” the beta snapped. 

Gabriel didn’t miss a beat, bowing over dramatically before offering his arm to Sam.   
“You heard your brother Sammy! Can’t bring you back if I don’t whisk you away first now can I?”

Sam rolled his eyes, but took the offered arm, ignoring Dean’s groaning. 

“Whisk away, and Dean” he turned before they could leave. “If you say one thing about a curfew we will have a problem.”   
Gabriel lead the way out of the house, with a sort of spring in his step and a wide smirk on his face.   
Dean followed them to the door, grumbling and probably cursing under his breath. He didn’t step outside, just grabbed the door handle. “Just don’t die or anything, I’ll bring you back and kill ya again!” was the elder Winchester brother’s oh so kind sentiment as he slammed the door shut. 

Sam was surprised when he didn’t see the patrol car waiting for him. 

“Your brother is a pit bull” Gabriel chuckled, moving past the omega to open up the passenger side door. “I like him” the alpha smirked. 

Sam was still trying to process the car. It was the most obnoxious shade of candy apple green he’d ever seen. It gleamed in the last rays of the sun, especially the shiny chrome bumpers and insignia. Achilles. 

“This is a nice car” Sam complimented as he ducked into the passenger seat, smiling when Gabriel got in. “Don’t mind Dean, haven’t really seen each other in a while….and we celebrate by staying at each other’s throats” he rolled his eyes. 

Gabriel just snorted, putting his hand on the shoulder of Sam’s seat to back out of their driveway. 

“Ah he’s practically tame, you should see my older brother Mike when alphas come around my little brother. There aren’t words scary enough.” He switched gears with a little purr from the car, and pulled out of the neighborhood. 

Sam leaned up, looking around and trying to remember where everything was in his old stomping ground. They passed the church, there bells ringing once again as the sky turned from light to dark. 

“So, Gabriel…where are we going, and don’t say anywhere near the station.”

“No no, thought I’d give you the choice” he offered, smiling over at the omega. “We can either get sushi in town, and you can watch me fumble with chopsticks. Or we can go to my favorite little Italian place, and you can watch me inevitably ruin my nice white shirt with marinara sauce”

The laugh they shared was comfortable, and even the little silence that followed was easy.

“As much as I’d love to spare your shirt, Sushi is the trendy food on campus…I’ve basically been living on raw fish” Sam felt his brow furrow….some math finally coming to him, making him look over at the driver’s seat. “You have an omega brother…who hasn’t been claimed yet. How old are you Gabriel?”

Gabriel was already nodding, grinning fondly. “Yep yep, three alphas in the family and bam! There’s Cassie, quite as a church mouse around all us thunder heads” he slunk down in his seat a bit though. “Ugh, I’m about to hit the big 3-0. Don’t remind me, it’s tragic”

Sam watched the alpha’s face, when he knew he wasn’t looking, at the streetlights over his features and the bright color of his eyes.   
“That’s usually how it happens, same with my family” the omega shrugged “And I was just wondering if I could say act your age at any point, but I doubt you ever will” he teased. 

“Never ever, so get used to it now. Nooobody ever said I had to grow up, didn’t do much growing anyway” the alpha laughed at himself easily. And that was something else Sam would have to get used to from an alpha. 

“So…handsome young man in college, who I will deny up and down is way too young for me, what are you studying?”

Sam could feel the occasional glances as he looked out the window. His cheeks were pink, and he wasn’t used to gentler looks and nicer words. He shrugged the compliment off. 

“Well…I started off and prelaw…but I’ve been repeatedly and relentlessly advised that isn’t wise. No one would want to hire an omega lawyer, or listen to one. So anyway I switched to information technology”

“Who would choose better for omegas? Alpha lawyers certainly don’t take their cases” Gabriel said, his voice softer, like it was distant. The police office was probably speaking from experience…Sam wondered if Gabriel dealt with omegas more than any of the other alphas in his prescient. He was very good at it. 

There was a thick, awkward silence settling between them after that. Sam getting caught up in his head, sure he’d said the wrong words and ruined his shot at whatever this was.   
When the alpha blasted through it with a smile on his face. 

“IT major huh? So now you’re the guy who’s gonna save us when Skynet goes live?”

The omega let out a short chuckle too. “If I’m not the one making the Terminators” Sam challenged back. 

The shorter man was still smiling as Sam noticed the car slowing down, getting ready to pull off of the main road of their too little town. 

“Then again, I’m much better with software than I am hardware, especially the killer robot kind…not that I’ve ever thought about programming one.”

“Kid, I call my brother if I my computer needs more than an update on iTunes. You could tell me damn near any evil technology plan you like” Gabriel smirked over at him, when he turned into a little parking lot. “I’ll just smile and nod….and imagine spilling something on your shirt to see it cling to your chest.” The alpha waggled his eyebrows over at the passenger seat as he pulled to a stop. “In all honesty”

Sam was too busy rolling his eyes and trying not to give Gabriel the satisfaction of laugh out loud to notice they had parked. Until the alpha was opening his door and going to the passenger side to do the same. He was still cringing that Gabriel used iTunes. 

“This is…. quaint” the omega murmured, straightening up when he got out of the car, his hand resting on the lime green roof. He was looking at the outside of a cozy Italian café, lights strung up though it was a warm summer night. Sam swallowed. 

“Oh, thanks, sorry” Sam moved to the side, realizing the short alpha was still holding the passenger door open for him. He brushed his hair out of his face and gave a bashful smile. “Should I expect the singing chef from Lady and the Tramp?”

“Believe me, you don’t want Raphael singing anything, to anyone” Gabriel snorted, making an amused sound through his nose. “But, he makes the best tiramisu outside of Italy, bar none”

Gabriel held the cafe door open, the place was called Angelo’s apparently, and the inside was just as Sam had surmised from the outside. Small tables with red and white table clothes, and little candles in colored glasses around the room. Quaint. 

They sat themselves, and his date passed Sam a menu, “So, tell me about yourself,” he smiled, or looked like he was smiling over the list of desserts “You let me yammer the whole ride here”

“Hey, I contributed!” Sam protested playfully. He was taking his time to look through his menu, though he knew what he wanted. By day he was a poor college student. Which meant he ate terribly and slept worse. Staying healthy was intensely difficult, and getting to the gym and back before dark was hard. 

“I’m an omega” he shrugged as an answer. “I’m in college, my brother loves me but he’s a pain. And that’s about it. I could go into detail about my classes. But I hear that would result in an accidental spill” he grinned up at the alpha, flipping the hair out of his face again. Okay, so maybe he was just trying not to stare at those golden eyes in the candle light. 

“Your fault for having a chest reserved for marble status in your art history course” Gabriel shot back easily. And Sam couldn’t help the goofy smile on his face. It was so over the top with the flirting, but it was nice, good even. 

They were broken out of the little reverie by a waiter appearing, bringing water, and fresh breadsticks, which Sam was not at all attempted to steal back to his dorm. Gabriel threatened a health code violation if there was no tiramisu left. The beta rolled his eyes though. So the officer must make this threat often. Sam picked up the conversation easily when they were alone. 

“I’d rather hear about what it’s like to be a cop. Dean almost applied when I was in high school”

“Oh did he?” Gabriel swirled his iced water around with his straw absently. “Always room on the force, betas don’t have any more problem with the physical training than some alphas. Hell they try harder and do better”

“I’m sure he could, he works at our uncle’s repair and salvage…eats like a teenage boy with his first credit card” Sam shrugged. This felt weird to him, not having the car or the menu to hide behind. Having those golden eyes on him. The omega looked down. Well, he had grown some since he wore this shirt. 

“Shoulda guessed he was a mechanic by the classic sitting in the driveway” Gabriel grinned, leaned back in his chair. He shrugged his shoulder, and the old wooden chair creaked.   
“Being a cop is...” the alpha took a long moment on the last word, before finally deciding on “interesting. I’m third or forth generation, I guess. Stint in the army, then service on the force. But moving out here we mainly get drunk and disorderlies from the college campus”

Sam was remembering something, something he heard in a psychology elective back in freshmen year. Interesting. Cautious word choice, indicative of something intentionally not being said. But the omega was too busy to fixate on that. 

“Yeah, I’m familiar with the drunk and disorderly” Sam said lightly, because he couldn’t help himself, leaning back a bit. “You, were in the army?” he really hoped he sound curious, not accusing. 

John was a military man. Those were not fond memories. 

“Yeah, right out of high school” Gabriel tipped his head to the side “Dad wanted his alphas to be soldiers, Michael did two tours….I didn’t really take to army life, came back after one”

Sam must have missed his cue to talk. 

“Uh….wrong thing to mention the first date I take it?” Gabriel asked softly. 

Sam shook his head. “No, no it’s fine. Just, I was surprised” the omega mumbled, probably stumbled over his words a bit as he sat up, trying not to look like he was putting space between them. 

“Guess the two kinda go hand in hand right” he gave a half smile. It wasn’t the service the omega had a problem with, not itself. But somehow Sam was finding himself less enthusiastic now. He wanted the charm and appeal back, wanted to feel it, to be convinced he was going to do the right thing here. 

“So….why were you stalking me at school?”

“Captain’s orders. Got a tip of an unmated omega at the school, gotta enforce the law. So either you have an unrequited crush, or one of your professors is creepin”   
Gabriel had ordered a glass of wine before, which Sam declined. But he notice the alpha taking a large gulp of it. He wasn’t liking the award air between them anymore than Sam was. Gabriel steered them towards a milder topic. ‘So what kind of career does IT work towards?”

“Now that you mention it, I did have a rather public disagreement with one of my profs a while back. Religious studies class I took when I was still trying to figure out my major. He was interested, I wasn’t” Sam gave a short laugh, more of a derisive snort. 

“Well, I see a lot of parking tickets in his future” Gabriel tipped his glass to Sam, before taking a much smaller sip. 

The omega chuckled. “So, what about you Gabriel? Planning on busting frat parties for the rest of your life?” Sam flirted, or tried to. 

“Well, it’s either that or I’m gonna have to run away and join the circus” He grinned in return, and the other breathed a relieved sigh. “It’s not a bad gig. Bust some pot heads, give ridiculous sobriety tests for the dash cam. Arrest hapless and gorgeous omegas…all in a night’s work”

Sam smiled again at the thought of joining the circus. He’d considered it. Of course, Gabriel wasn’t a sixteen year old, six foot tall omega. 

“Sounds amusing, maybe dangerous” he had a touch of concern in his voice, then a hint of humor. “And that last part….well, that could definitely get in trouble with that”

“Oh, it is harrowing really” Gabriel agreed readily, eyebrows pulling together in mock concern. “But all part of the hard, heavy weight of the badge, my dear Sammy”

Sam’s attention was taken by the gorgeous Ceasar salad their waiter sat in front of him. It was bigger than he expected, and mouth wateringly amazing. 

“So, what does an IT student do for fun? Other than attracting dashing officers of the law?” Gabriel’s voice broke through to him. 

“Uh, oh yes, I am so the damsel in distress” Sam stabbed a few pieces of dark lettuce, trying to be neat about it. “Me? Fun, does not compute” he joked, imitating a flat robotic voice. “I don’t do much really, I have to keep a high GPA for my scholarships and grants….so I study, and I work online, and yeah that’s about it”

“Oh. My. God….” Gabriel marveled, staring at the omega, who immediately looked down to see if something spilled on his shirt. He noticed for the first time the alpha had ordered something with a green sauce, despite talking about ruining his shirt with marina. Must not have been paying attention.   
“You’re like a 50 year old man! How’d you get in a hot 21 year old body? Do share” the alpha teased, stirring his pesto pasta round absently. 

Sam blushed. 

“Surely not 50…maybe 40s” he shrugged. “I do read for fun. Mostly mythology sorts of things.” He cut up a piece of chicken to eat more discreetly, seeing Gabriel finally dig into his own food put him more at ease. “And I really like the mythos of the Bible, though that’s probably how Mr. Morningstar got the wrong impression. I tended to get over enthusiastic about research in his class”

Sam looked up to make sure that was alright. He was an admitted nerd, and he hoped Gabriel might find it endearing, not intimidating like most alphas. It was a major part of Sam’s personality. 

“Oh, but I do volunteer at the animal shelter for fun”

Gabriel was too busy inhaling his wine, which he choked on and spluttered. The self-fulfilling prophecy came true at last, a red grape stain on his nice white shirt.   
“Mr. Morningstar?” the alpha demanded, voice still a little raw. “Not, Lucian Morningstar? Blond hair, never opens his fucking eyes all the way, talks like the universe kinda bores him?”

Sam stiffened at the name, considering for a moment that he might have actually gone on a date with an actual stalker, until he described Morningstar perfectly. 

“Yeah, that’s him, not mentioning how he talks about his particular set of beliefs as if no others exist…and how he gets inside your head” Sam shuddered. 

“Motherfucker…” 

Sam blanched at the language for a moment. The alpha was doing really well so far, not cursing or even being that explicit towards his date.   
Gabriel was groaning, shaking his head. “You got hit on by my brother…fucking hell, Luci” the alpha rubbed a hand down his face with a groan. “I am so sorry on his behalf…he’s kind of the black sheep of the family in case the last name change didn’t clue you in. Put some distance between us”

Gabriel forced a smiled, trying to return to the comfortable feeling again, the one that Sam was currently missing. Then again, he couldn’t disagree with anything the other said about Morningstar. 

“Oh…wow, well, that’s awkward as hell” Sam laughed nervously, stabbing a crouton with his fork. 

“Swear to God he’s the only one in the family who’s that creep. Well…Cassie has his staring thing, but he’s special. It’s not hereditary; used to piss Luc off with the most outrageous theories in high school….sorry, I’m blabbering”

“No it’s fine just…wait. Michael. Gabriel. Cassie….as in Castiel?” Sam said, his mouth falling open a bit in discovery. Wow he was a nerd. “And he picked Morningstar??”

“Yeah, the old man was a bit of a zealot, you can see where Luc got it. He never went into the service…course that’s something else you don’t unload on a first date.” Gabriel sighed, leaning back and running a hand through his hair. The alpha looked like he’d just run a mile. Or had to shoot someone. 

Sam could tell something was up. Names like that, forced to join the military and the police even though Gabriel’s personality screamed something entirely different….Sam would have gone down that road with John if he’d been an alpha. His heart twinged for Gabriel.   
So he reached out, gently putting his hand over the other’s on the little table. 

“It’s alright Gabe, really, we don’t have to talk about family anymore” Sam murmured, voice low and comforting. “Tell me what you like to do for fun, assuming you have any time off from being my personal knight in shining armor”

Gabriel took a minute, but he smiled up at Sam. And this one was different somehow; not one of his flirty smirks or jeers, but realer, somehow. The alpha turned his palm to squeeze Sam’s hand. 

“Aside from reading the terrible tabloid magazines, and riling up weirdos in internet conspiracy forums, really got the sewer gator hunters going by the way” he gave a little wink. “I also cook. Believe it or not, and bake too….and I’m pretty damn good”

Sam was staring to quite like the feeling of his hand in Gabriel’s. It was warm. It was strong, and calloused, but not actually rough to the touch. 

“So you like to stir the pot then, literally and figuratively” Sam grinned this time, shaking his head. “And I’m surprised you didn’t invite me over to dinner at your place” he hoped that sounded confident. 

The air between them shifted again, getting to the more important part of the night. As much as Sam liked Gabriel. He was here because he needed him. Or, at least, his mark. 

“I’d never!” the alpha said firmly, but he paused. “Well, maybe not since hearing your rather strong feelings on omega equality and the out dated laws surrounding matings. It seemed prudent to offer to meet on in the open, all normal like” 

He flashed a grin, playing with Sam’s long fingers. 

“Be honest….if I’d suggested a date at my place, I’d have gotten a can of Soda dumped on me for it, right?”

“Well I’m not gonna deny that” Sam licked his lips. “But that was when…when I thought you were more like every other alpha I’ve ever met. 

He ducked his head. The salad still looked good, but he wasn’t hungry for it anymore. 

“I mean the comments on my ass and jokes about striping I’m used to, but the good stuff, I dunno” Sam trailed off, embarrassed. 

“Kiddo, if this….disaster date…has been good stuff., number one I don’t want to meet the other alpha’s you know, until I have my gun. And two, I should drag you into the bathroom right now, stake my claim and just keep you” 

Gabriel picked up his hand, pressing Sam’s fingers to his lips gently. 

“Kidding…only about the bathroom though. And only because this place is tiny”

Sam was preoccupied turning the brightest shade of red when the alpha kissed his hand. Gabriel’s lips were soft, like his hands. In a sort of, not really, but still nice way. 

“Gabe-“ Sam cleared his throat “As romantic as this place is, it’s only slightly more preferable to the dirty interrogation room”

“Again with the insults to my interrogation room” Gabriel was smiling from ear to ear, not a hint of irritation on his face. “I’ll have you know I Lysol that thing within an inch of its life every evening”

Sam rolled his eyes at that, but Gabriel was running his thumb over the omega’s knuckles. 

“You’d be much prettier spread out on a bed. And I daresay, a lot more comfortable too”

Sam’s entire body was feeling heated. He’d been thinking it was just from the embarrassment, but now he felt the rush somewhere else. It wasn’t noticeable or obvious, like it   
would be for an alpha. But Sam was starting to feel something kick into gear…like he’d never felt for anyone else. The omega swallowed, and tried to play it cool. 

“Well…I would just hope” a hesitant smirk came to his lips. “That you’re not all talk, Gabriel”  
He was watching him carefully, gold eyes flickering in the candlelight, swallowing slightly. 

“So…Sam, knowing what you know. Bit of the good and the bad and the ugy” the alpha said, face serious but still with that cocky grin. “I’d be more than happy to show you that I’m not even close to being all talk….and it comes with the best pancakes you’ve ever had in the morning. 

Sam was smiling as he shook his head down at their linked hands, food the furthest thing from his mind right now. The omega was boiling it all down in his mind….to the point where he didn’t really have a choice. Sam believed he could tell Gabriel no, right now, and the alpha would respect that.   
But where would that leave the unmated omega. 

Back in jail. Cuffed to a chair in a little white room, eventually to be cuffed to someone else’s bed. Probably, even, Morning’stars. Sam gave a mental shudder at that. 

So it was a choice, just, all the other options sucked. Didn’t mean this was a bad one though. He smiled as he looked back into those golden eyes. 

“Yes, let’s go”

Gabriel had the check paid and the leftovers boxed up in record time. He even skipped dessert. Well, he got it to go. For Sam’s benefit of course, because who didn’t want sweets after sex?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew that was a bit of a struggle. Trying to keep updates weekly now, but I'm officially past the point where the original RP was left unfinished... but hopefully I'll pull it together. 
> 
> Thanks again for all the love! It really helps!
> 
> And in case you were curious, Morningstar is believed to be a name for Lucifer.


	5. Chapter 5

Sam was amused, and a little nervous by how quickly Gabriel had them out the door after his answer. Then again, he was an alpha.

And Sam needed an alpha’s mark. 

The omega wanted to be logical. Straight down to business, but….there was this tiny spark, this little bit of hope welling in his chest. That maybe he was more than a freak to someone. Sure Sam had been desired…lusted after blatantly by alphas who offered to tame him an make him feel like a real omega. Obviously, none of them were interested in seeing his face again the next morning. But with Gabriel, the pint-sized alpha, there was a chance. A spark of hope. 

Then the car started to slow down. 

“Look, I know a lot of alphas pick right off the get go….but how about we call this an interview?” Gabriel offered, his eyes straight forward, both hands firmly and intentionally on the wheel. “If things don’t go well…well no harm no foul, it’s just marks that make things difficult”  
Suddenly that little spark was sputtering out. 

Sam made a small sound, somewhere between a huff and a scoff, before brushing his hair out of his face. He should have known better. Of course Gabriel wasn’t willing to commit to marking him, not after just a date and a hook up that hadn’t happened yet. Sam was being stupid to think that, and anyway, an alpha always things with the knot first. 

“What like for a job?” the omega laughed, hoping it didn’t sound bitter. He shook his head. The dewy eyed Romantic Sam could have been was out, time for the Realist. 

“Look, Gabriel” the college kid said, turning in his seat. “I’m not hiring for a full-time position, alright? Not even part-time” 

The police officer by day didn’t crack a smile at Sam’s almost attempt at humor, but the younger man had figured out what he needed to say, and he had to get it out. 

“All I need is a mark. You can pull over in the Dairy Queen parking lot right now, and I wouldn’t care. I don’t expect anything more from you. Drop me off at home and go on with your life.”

Sam clamped his lips shut before he could finish saying ‘Since you don’t want me in it.’   
To his utter surprise, that was the moment that Gabriel actually burst out laughing. 

“Damn kid, sure you haven’t got a knot down there? That was the coldest thing I’ve ever- not that I expected you to be the blushing omega type.” the alpha still chuckled, rubbing a hand over his face before he smiled at the passenger seat. “And here I thought you were just itching to go home with me” he waggled his eyebrows. 

Sam cursed Gabriel’s choice of words, because he currently was a blushing omega. He rolled his eyes.

“Pff, what? I just thought, you know, that was my end of the deal” the virgin blushed deeper, the back of his neck heating up so much he rubbed his palm over it. 

“Appreciate the honesty Sammy, but I only pass go with explicit, enthusiastic consent” Gabriel shrugged his shoulders. “Besides, maybe I’ll get my brother off my back about settling down for a bit. And that’d be a hell of a consolation prize I gotta say.”

“Dammit Gabriel don’t go all noble on me now” Sam groaned, sinking back in his seatbelt and covering his face. The leftovers in his lap were starting to feel really hot now. He should have dragged the date out more, known what to say…Dean was gonna be all over Sam’s food. 

“Hey now don’t doubt hedonism, I’m sure you’ll be prominently featured in my favorite solo activity tonight” Gabriel smirked, unabashed. He turned back on to Sam’s street. 

And here the omega didn’t think he could get redder. Sam rubbed across his face hard before his voice was strong enough not to break when he spoke. 

“So, just for clarification, you are willing to mark me, and you want to sleep with me…but you don’t think I want one or both of those so you’re sending me back home to be tormented by my beta brother?”

“Kiddo, if you want any of that, you go about acting like it in the strangest way I’ve ever seen” Gabriel looked over at Sam for a long moment, then slowly, almost too tentatively, reached over and took the omega’s hand. Why don’t you just mull it over for a few days. I’m not saying no, to either, I’m just saying not tonight”

Sam looked down at their linked fingers. His were longer, but pale and delicate. Gabriel had short, tanned, calloused hands. They’d be an odd pair, to say the least.  
And maybe…just maybe, Sam needed to rethink a few things. 

“Yeah, few days…that a date then?” he half smiled over at Gabriel. 

The alpha never missed a beat, sweeping Sam’s hand up in his with a grand smirk, “You bet your ass it is” and Gabriel ducked to press his lips softly to the omega’s hand. 

Sam was still blushing as Dean glared him over on the way in. The younger brother responded by shoving his meal and dessert into the elder Winchester’s chest. 

“It went just fine, don’t ask” 

Sam huffed and collapsed on the old sagging sofa in their living room. It still smelled like the Kool-Aid they always managed to spill growing up. Usually by fighting, or watching scary movies far too late at night. 

Dean was dawdling by the front door still. He looked torn between tearing into the take out boxes and trying to figure out how to comfort Sam. Who didn’t even know if he wanted to be comforted actually. 

“C’mon Sammy” apparently he’d decided on comforting with confidence “He’s gotta love a guy like you” Dean said, giving him a smile. Sam rolled his eyes.

The beta lost his patience, turning his back to slink off and enjoy his supper. “Whatever, you got mail while you were out, by the way” he gestured towards the short table in front of Sam. 

A white crisp letter was sitting there, addressed to the alpha responsible for Winchester, Samuel, but since John was nowhere to be found Dean probably figured Sam could handle opening a letter without a chaperon. 

The omega groaned, stretching as he stood, deciding he wanted out of these tight clothes, and a hot bath. Sam took his letter upstairs to his room, tossing it on the bed as he stripped off his shirt and wriggled out of his jeans. He wondered if undressing was different if Ga- someone else was watching. 

Sam stumbled sideways onto his bed, just as that old church down the street had to make its presence known again, chiming the hour again. 

“Damn bells” the omega muttered, ripping open his letter from the omega welfare department. Chuck must have gotten him scheduled to meet with an alpha available to be assigned to him. At least Gabriel was interested enough to go through the paperwork-

It wasn’t Gabriel Novak’s signature on Sam’s court summons…instead, in perfect script, the letter read

Luc Morningstar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay and short chapter, RL kinda went crazy, and this is the place the unfinished rp ended. So I'm going alone but I'll do my best not to let my ambition get the best of me. Thanks again!


	6. Chapter 6

Things had quite literally gotten out of hand. 

Sam cursed his own pun, as he sat at the kitchen table with his stinging knuckles wrapped in a towel with ice. He was sure it wasn’t broken. But it still hurt like hell; it had since the omega’s fist collided with the boneheaded alpha’s jaw. 

Of course, that was what Sam got for masquerading as a beta. 

And he’d almost gotten away with it too. 

Sam had been terrified the moment he saw Luc Morningstar’s name on his mating summons. He’d agonized over it all night and had hardly slept by the next morning. 

Which was why he never should have trusted the plan he’d formulated by sunrise. 

There was, a way, to prevent an alpha from claiming the omega they wanted. In Civil Law it was at the discretion of the next of kin alpha, but Sam was unmated at the age of 21, and therefore in under Federal jurisdiction, by the National Omega Registry. Which meant all Sam had to do to avoid an unsupervised visit in a tiny locked room with the devil himself…was fill out the right paperwork. 

Override form HND96, if he remembered correctly from one of his law text books. 

Only problem; Dean’s signature just wasn’t going to do it. He may be Sam’s legal next of kin, but he was also a beta. And no way was a beta going to get between an alpha and the omega he wanted. So…Sam would just use an alpha’s signature. John had disappeared not long after Sam went off to college. He’d probably drunk himself to death by now. He was dead to his youngest son before he’d left home…but the court didn’t know that. All Sam had to do was fake a signature. 

And pretend he was the beta son just delivering paperwork for his dad. 

Sam had planned it perfectly. He went to the courthouse when it was busy, so the secretary wouldn’t have too long to look over the fraudulent paperwork, and even dressed in Dean’s old hoodie to hide his scent. It was snug. But Sam was passing, even getting hit on by the mousy beta secretary lady as he went to hand in the form.  
Until of course, an alpha caught a good whiff of him. 

Busted. 

“Relax Sammy, the whole thing’s gonna blow over. Two knotheads scraping over an omega. Not even worth writing” Gabriel assured Sam flippantly, a smirk still on his face. 

Sam blinked back to the present, and tried not to look guilty for not paying attention. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw something brown flip up into the air. 

“Ah, no peeking.” Gabriel chastised. 

Sam rolled his eyes, but chuckled as he turned away from the stove. He was sitting at a little table in Gabriel’s rather large kitchen, the alpha insisting on cooking a surprise lunch to go with their surprise date.

After the scuffle, in which somehow two alphas started dominance fighting and Sam’s paperwork had been lost, the courthouse security guards offered to drive him home…well to a responsible alpha for proper punishing. Sam just gave over Gabriel’s name, officer Novak’s, because he didn’t want to spend another night in jail. Luckily, it was Gabriel’s day off. To Sam’s utter surprise when he opened the door in casual jeans and a t shirt for some local tourist trap called the Mystery Spot. 

“It wasn’t even me they were fighting over,” Sam complained, utterly exasperated. “It was the secretary, Becky. She was hitting on me and-“

“Wait wait wait, Becky the beta?” Gabriel stared incredulously over the high kitchen counter at Sam. Maybe it was an alpha thing. Gabriel hadn’t been the only one to take offense to the idea either. 

“Hitting on maybe isn’t the right word” Sam shrugged, not seeing the big deal. “She was sort of, clumsily flirting…kinda creep actually, and this alpha behind me just lost it. Started ranting about how betas are the problem with society and they don’t know their place and-“

“And then the punches started flying, I heard” Gabriel said, still laughing and shaking his head down at something Sam couldn’t see his hands doing. He heard the steady thud thud thud of a knife and cutting board though. “Uriel said those two were headed to a settlement over a mate feud anyway, wouldn’t have taken much to set their egos off”

“I shouldn’t be penalized because two dickheads can’t control themselves” he sighed.  
Sam was momentarily distracted by a nudge against his knee. Gabriel’s gray and white terrier was holding a toy goat in its mouth, trying to slide it into the human’s lap so he would play. The omega lightened up, and smiled the moment he saw Jolly.  
Gabriel having a dog was probably the best part of Sam’s entire day, until

“Surprise!” the alpha said from right behind him. 

Sam was startled by how close he’d gotten without him noticing- but all his thoughts stopped when he saw the mouthwatering stack of pancakes in front of him. 

“Peanut butter…banana pancakes?” the omega said, in utter disbelief. He didn’t know how he could have missed this amazing smell before. His free hand was forking the pancakes onto his plate before he could even think to ask how the heck Gabriel knew what his favorite food was growing up. 

“Don’t give me too much credit, I used to make PB and J everything for Cassie growing up. He was such a picky eater.” Gabriel said, waving his hand dismissively. Though the alpha was grinning from ear to ear, utterly pleased with himself. 

“Yeah too late for that, I don’t even care if this confirms you’re stalking me” Sam murmured, cutting up his food and realizing he hadn’t eaten at all today. He’d been too damn nervous about defrauding the NOR. 

“C’mon Jolly, outside while we eat, good boy” Gabriel was murmuring, tossing the stuffed goat out into the backyard, because the terrier had been bouncing up and down, looking like he was about to clear the table any minute. “And I prefer obsessively admiring” he teased. 

The alpha waited for Sam’s reaction before digging in himself. He wasn’t disappointed. Sam could barely bite back the satisfied moan when he swallowed, blushing when he realized how he sounded. 

“Damn kid, do I need to give y’all some privacy” Gabriel asked, raising an eyebrow. 

“Maybe,” Sam grinned. 

“Too bad, cause I wanna know how the hell you made pancakes seem sexy” Gabriel winked. “And for the record, I haven’t resorted to stalking just yet. Your tiger brother mentioned it before. 

“Dammit Dean” Sam laughed easily; trying not to heat up at being called sexy. He’d never felt sexy to anyone in his life. Every time he’d trying to even bat his eyes at an alpha it came of wrong. But hearing someone he cared about say that. Well, Sam nearly lost the banana slice he had on his fork. 

 

They chatted lightly as they ate, mostly talking about nothing an how much Sam loved dogs, and Gabriel’s unusual choice in decorating. Nearly everything in his house was as boldly colored as his car. But at least some of it matched. And as Sam expected, not all of it was paid for with a cop’s salary. 

“So kiddo, what were you doing at the courthouse anyway?” Gabriel asked after he’d finished his plate, and was lazing back in his chair. He’d chosen the spot closest to Sam. Not across from him at the small round table, which the omega hadn’t considered for some reason until this question. Until he had to avoid looking at Gabriel. 

The courthouse, the paperwork, the…it all seemed so far way now. Like a nightmare from the day before. But it all came crashing back. And Sam was hit with the sudden urge. That crushing guilt that demanded to be alleviated. Because he wasn’t just avoiding Luc Morningstar.

Sam had a forced date with Lucifer Novak. 

The omega had been summoned, by Gabriel’s older brother, who had first say and  
seniority on his side. And Sam should tell Gabriel this. He should confess right now and not run the chance of becoming an even bigger wedge between family members; like how he’d ruined his own family. 

But he couldn’t. Sam was selfish, and he lied. 

“Just had another meeting with my caseworker, social worker, whatever they’re  
called” he shrugged, fumbling the words and feeling certain he would get caught. 

Luckily, Gabriel looked even guiltier than Sam felt. 

“Oh, yeah, there’s so much paper work, you’re practically a ward of the state” the alpha murmured, a half smile on his face, his golden eyes a little less confident in their smirk. Sam didn’t understand at once.

“I went up there the other day, to fill out some paper work myself” Gabriel hedged. 

And then Sam got it. 

“Anyone who wants to court one…gotta make it official” the alpha said, with an uncharacteristically awkward shrug. “Look, Sam, I shoulda talked to you first. Especially after how horribly the first date went”

Sam’s mind was in a haze. Gabriel…filling out paperwork. That meant. That meant…Gabriel wanted to keep him. Every feeling from their date before came rushing back to him at once. The butterflies in his stomach, the spark of that impossible hope. Because the mating, the marking even could wait, as long as all the legal papers were signed on the dotted line…the omega was safe. And Gabriel hadn’t demanded anything in return. He was even asking for Sam’s approval? In this day and age, that was unheard of. 

Everything today had gone utterly topsy turvy…and yet, it had all work out. 

“Gabriel” Sam said softly, putting his hand on the alpha’s. “Shut up”

The alpha blinked, looking up at him, at the omega’s face splitting into the broadest grin he’d ever seen, leaning close to him too. 

“Hey, Sammy, I think you got a lil’ peanut butter here-?” 

Sam didn’t let him finish the sentence, before he was pressing their lips together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been having some major writers block, I'm sorry for the lateness and then length. Promise to do better!  
> And soon we'll earn that explicit rating


	7. Chapter 7

It wasn’t as if Sam had never kissed anyone before… but once he started kissing Gabriel, it was damn hard to stop. Apparently, and wonderfully, the feeling was very much mutual.

Somehow, they ended up on Gabriel’s horridly colored bright yellow sofa, with something playing on the television, neither of which either of them were paying any attention to. Sam for one was much more preoccupied with the tingling along his spine and his lips stinging pleasantly. Not the fact that the omega’s sweatshirt was off and had long since been stolen by Jolly, who was now fast asleep in it. No Sam was focused on the fact that he had to crane his neck to steal another kiss from Gabriel, when the other suddenly dodged him and pulled away.

The alpha gave a raspy chuckle at Sam’s pout.

“Easy kiddo, no need to rush it.” Gabriel teased, though he did duck his head to give Sam another little peck. Not nearly enough though… but he leaned close, gentle fingers brushing the omega’s hair out of his face with a smirk. Gabriel practically reeked of prideful alpha.

Sam huffed loudly.

“Why not rush? I mean, that’s what mates do when they’re courting, right?” Sam shrugged. He was catching his breath too. He wouldn’t really know what other mates did, never had been in a real relationship. There was one….but, omega relationships were about as supportive as a whore on Sunday morning.

Gabriel cocked his eyebrows, smirking at Sam’s protest, but the jut of his chin told Sam his alpha had no intention of giving in.

“C’mon Gabe, you’re getting all noble on me again” Sam pouted.

Gabriel cocked his eyebrow at the nickname, but nodded. “Call me old fashion, but I do like a little courting here and there, y’know provin’ my skills and all” he waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Sam couldn’t help but snort a laugh.

“Oh, is that a challenge I hear?”

So…Gabriel obviously wasn’t immune to the alpha ego. Sam could use that.

“Yeah, maybe it is” the omega teased right back.

“Samuel, don’t you ever doubt my mad skills”

“And don’t you ever call me-” Sam was distracted by the short alpha suddenly getting up on his knees on the practically florescent sofa cushions.

It actually made Gabriel taller than Sam for just a moment, which the omega was about to think was more than a little funny, when his hand slid from Sam’s hair to the sweet spot along his neck.

“That’s, not fair” Sam complained softly, biting back a moan. It was a nerve, a gland really with a lot of nerve endings, where omegas gave of pheromones during their heat or something…where they were mate marked.

“What’s that old saying…” Gabriel murmured, his voice huskier again, and his breath playing back over the omega’s lips. He was gently rubbing his thumb over the spot, the sensitive flesh. “All’s fair in love and war”

It flashed through Sam’s mind when he said that. Awful cliché really. But it reminded him that Gabriel despite everything was a cop, and a veteran…and Sam had never had a great experience with those particular authority figures…his father. No, fuck that, John Winchester was not going to continue to run his life. Or ruin it.

“This alright kiddo?” Gabriel asked soft, leaning down to kiss at Sam’s lips again, reassuring. His brows were furrowed. Sam could only figure that some of what he’d been thinking had shown on his face.

“More, more than fine Gabe” Sam licked his lips, his eyes heavy lidded already.

“Just, let me know, if something’s not alright…alright?” Gabriel said, seriously for a moment, waiting for Sam’s nod before continuing his little massaging movements.

The omega was already tilting his chin back though, baring his neck eagerly for his alpha on instinct, which spurred the alpha on. He gave a chaste peck to his lips, before sliding down over Sam’s jaw, brushing his lips here and there, and nipping when he found another sensitive spot. His fingers moving along Sam’s neck all the while.

Sam’s entire body was starting to tingle and spark, his long fingers clutching at Gabriel’s shirt, tugging it slightly as they melded closer together. Those lips and teeth teasing closer and closer to the crook of his neck and shoulder. Sam’s eyes were closing, his throat vibrating in silent purrs.

Gabriel was the one. He had to be the one, that would mark the omega. Finally, Sam would belong somewhere, to someone. He was starting to feel pleasantly warm from it all, settling up from the pit of his stomach. Gabriel was leaning into him. His movements more enthusiastic, aggressive, biting at Sam’s Adam’s apple as it bobbed along his throat, under the alpha’s hand.

Eh- red flag.

“Gabe” the omega panted softly, his mind whirling despite the fuzziness of arousal that was settling in. The alpha pulled back to look him in the eye…and Sam looked away. Gabriel’s hair was mussed and his eyes were dark with lust and Sam didn’t want to disappoint him.

“Uh, alright with the holding I just” he spluttered, brushing at the fingers splayed over his neck, but Gabriel was already pulling his hand away quickly.

“Right, my bad Sammy” he pressed an apologetic kiss to the omega’s forehead, nuzzling and making soft sounds for a moment. Sam swallowed, gathering himself before pressing back to him.

“Sorry I over-“

“Hey, no, no don’t be, that’s how interviews work” Gabriel assured, giving another kiss before they settled back together.

Which Sam was actually finding a lot more difficult than he should.

He’d always had it in his head, that this would be a problem though. The omega was not the typical build for his sex at all, in any of his features…and that was the polite way to say it.. He’d hoped, against hope really, that maybe at least he could find an alpha that was taller than him….so much for that.

Gabriel certainly had more than enough attitude to make up for his short stature, but that didn’t make the….the choreography of it, kinda difficult. But the alpha was currently nudging Sam’s should gently. Wanting him to lay back against the arms of the sofa

“Gabe. I can’t I’m too tall” Sam admitted, his voice small, avoiding the other’s eyes.

He heard Gabriel huff in response. It was understandable since Sam was already halfway leaned back and wanting to bare his neck and- the lust and hormones were just swirling around his head. When did his alpha start to smell so good?

“Kiddo, look at me” Gabriel smirked, waiting for Sam to look up before he spoke. “There isn’t an inch of you that isn’t exactly where it’s supposed to be, alright?” he said pointedly.

Sam felt his whole body flush at that. Yeah, he was a little hard from what they’d been doing. Well, a lot hard, and starting to feel slick too. He couldn’t think of a single word to thank Gabriel, for all of this. Luckily the alpha was more of a talker.

“Besides, you are talking to the world champion of Twister” Gabriel gloated, sliding his hands down from Sam’s chest, along the denim covering his thighs and up again slowly, gently moving the omega’s ridiculously long legs aside; one over the side of the couch and the other around the back.

“Twister? We’d just end up tangled together and…I’d probably fall on top of you” Sam muttered, sliding easily onto his back, watching the shorter man move over him, with a very satisfied smirk.

“Sounds like a win in my book” Gabriel waggled his eyebrows and Sam couldn’t help but laugh.

He nudged the omega again, asking before sliding his hands eagerly up under his shirt, murmuring praises as they kissed again, heated skin pressed together as the unusual couple began to slowly rock together. Gabriel’s hands were sliding down Sam’s torso, leaving goose bumps.

When the alpha moved, to start grinding his cock against him Sam gasped and nearly gushed slick. He couldn’t hide how soaked he was anymore. And he knew Gabriel could smell him. The alpha’s lips were vibrating against his torso, giving barely hushed growls of arousal and want.

It was too much for Sam. He wrapped his legs around his mate. Pulling them both together hard and fast, the omega desperate and sloppy with his kisses, as his alpha pinned his hips down and made the sofa rock back and forth with his frantic movements.

Sam’s eyes were closed and he was groaning at the friction and the stinging little bites, surrounded by the heavy smells and sounds and all these wonderful things when it felt like all of his nerve endings came alive at once. Pleasure surged through his veins to the tips of his toes. Their noses were smashed together and Sam could taste Gabriel on the tip of his tongue as he panted and tried to regulate his heart beat enough to hear over it.

“Damn, that was fucking hot Sammich” the alpha praised, continuing his kisses, though they were brief and mostly landing blindingly on Sam’s nose.

“Really?” the omega marveled, breathless. He moved to sit up, and groaned. “And…I sorta am too” Sam murmured, to his utter embarrassment. He cleared his throat. “Wouldn’t mind if I borrowed your shower?”

Sam didn’t exactly…he’d never been anything this intense…awkward. This was awkward. He was probably the one making it awkward, but yeah it was uncomfortable with his jeans soaked to his crotch.

Gabriel was pushing his own sweaty hair out of his face. “Take it…and as much as I’d love to see you wearing my tiny clothes” the alpha said, with a characteristic smirk, “I’ve got a bathrobe you can wear while yours are washed.

Sam smiled and nodded, avoiding Gabriel’s eyes. The alpha was giving him these admiring glances. Even more intense than his first time messing around with the opposite sex…Sam rubbed at the back of his neck.

“I mean, if you’re attached to idea of wearing things, which I would totally not be opposed to you not doing”

Sam snorted.

“Just sayin’,”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guys I'm so sorry it's been so long. Between senior year in college and epic writer's block I've just... well you don't want the whole story so basically I'm back on meds and trying to get my adhd under control. I'm trying to be better at regular updates but we'll see how that goes
> 
> thanks for your support :)


	8. Chapter 8

Gabriel’s guest room shower was probably the best damn shower Sam ever had in his life.  
It could have been because of the blissful moment he’d just had with his future mate… or just that the dorm showers never had hot water. Yeah, that was probably it. 

Did he just think of Gabriel as his mate?

The problem with really good showers though; too much time to think. 

And over think. 

Sam’s mind wandered, as gently washed the slick from his skin. Wondering what it would be liked to have someone else….arousal coiled low in his body, the little movements of his fingers too much and not enough at the same time. Sam had never wanted anyone to knot him….but now…?

And have the stomach that was once filled with butterflies and bliss, now twinging with overwhelming guilt. 

And he had no right to think of the alpha as his mate

Besides, Sam still hadn’t told Gabriel about Morningstar, the fact that he had a “private visit” with Gabriel’s brother. Sam couldn’t really believe they were brothers. But they were…and that was a guilt trip for another time. He’d been so self-focused earlier on the couch, he hadn’t returned the favor at all.  
The lanky omega stumbled out of the shower, mostly because he wasn’t concentrating on his big slippery feet. Sam managed to catch himself, grabbing a towel and reminding himself to slow down as he dried off. 

His feelings of guilt were compounded when he saw the messy pile of clothes he left on the floor had been replaced with a nice, clean, white bathrobe was on the guest bed. Well, he made up his mind.

Calling Gabriel his mate in his head made Sam anxious as all hell. But it didn’t feel wrong either; he was going to embrace this and all its craziness and just go for it. So he told himself. His thoughts were far braver than his racing pulse. 

Sam tried not to leave a trail of water droplets along his way to the master bedroom. He did eventually find it….and shouldn’t have been surprised that everything inside was the boldest, most luxurious yet almost tacky combination of purple, gold and red. Gabriel’s bedroom was literally one of those cheesy honeymoon hotels in Las Vegas, for after the drunken drive through wedding.  
And to his utter surprise Sam kinda loved it too. Even if he half expected there to be a martini hot tub in the corner. 

“Gabe” the omega called softly, pushing one of the doors open a little further. He swallowed at the trepidation trying to clog his throat. 

The short alpha was standing by a big window overlooking his back yard..and Sam was caught completely off guard for a moment by how Gabriel looked in the dying sunlight. He halfway through putting on a shirt; completely ordinary, yet Sam was mesmerized, like he’d never remembered being before. It was just, enthralling, all other thoughts leaving him as Sam admired the way the light caught in his damp hair and made his eyes glimmer like gold…like an angel. 

“Gonna keep staring there, Sammy?” the alpha teased, making the omega blink stupidly and blush. Gabriel just cocked his eyebrows, and tossed his shirt over his shoulder with a little flourish. “I mean, I know the embodiment of a model alpha” he teased, striking a pose by puffing out his chest and pouting his lips.  
Sam couldn’t help but burst out laughing. Because the idea of Gabriel being the “model alpha” was as utterly repulsive as it was ridiculous. 

“You practice that every morning in the mirror Gabe?” Sam chuckled.  
“Y'know I do” Gabriel said, with a little wink. His eyes wandered over the taller male for a moment, with a little smile. “Though I gotta say, you look way better in that robe than I do”

“Really?” Sam said, shifting a little, not as much posturing, but still catching the alpha’s eye. The robe was nice. It was also certainly meant for someone far shorter than Sam. It only ended about his mid thighs and “I mean it doesn’t even tie right” the omega complained, pulling the sash until the robe came undone and fell right off of him. 

He didn’t even feel it hit the ground. All of Sam’s attention had gone to the feeling of Gabriel’s eyes on him, on the pure awe on the alpha’s face, and the tingling heat growing again under the omega’s skin. Sam actually felt sexy. 

“Ho-ly hell” Gabriel murmured, closing the distance between them in a heart beat“Better call the man upstairs, one of the angels is missing” 

Sam gave a little snort, staving off his embarrassment.  
“Aren’t you the one with the angel name here?” 

“Aren’t you the one embodying inhuman perfection here?” Gabriel shot back. 

They were inches apart now, the alpha’s fingers just brushing along the omega’s waist, leaning up on his toes. There was still too much distance between them. Sam ducked down to meet Gabriel, their lips crashing together at once. 

He was worried it would be awkward. That the angles would be wrong with their height difference. However, Sam was finding it hard to have any worries at all when Gabriel’s mouth was on his, let alone focus on anything else that wasn’t his alpha’s scent or touch.  
It didn’t take long, or take Sam out of his haze, for Gabe to guide them over to the bed, which the other only noticed when the back of his knees hit, and he stumbled rather than stat down. 

“See, not a fucking inch out of place” Gabriel murmured when they were at eye level again. Though it hardly mattered, since their lips never parted, and there were strong fingers in Sam’s hair, tugging lightly, working their way down to the spot on his neck. 

Sam couldn’t manage a reply at the moment. They were exchanging panted breaths, their noses were smushed together, and the omega’s tingling was turning into a full on fever. Gabriel’s nimble fingers were working, and Sam moaned aloud like they hadn’t just done this down stairs. He didn’t hesitate to part his legs, the alpha moving into his space, nipping along his jaw, skin pressed against skin. Sam bit down on his lip as his cock made itself known. Which Gabriel obviously noticed. 

“I do have a few favorite inches though” the alpha purred heatedly. 

“A few?” Sam huffed, blowing his still damp hair out of his face with his scoff. 

“Okay, several.” Gabriel chuckled. “May I?” he asked, waiting for the omega to nod before wrapping those swift fingers around Sam. 

And he couldn’t help his little moan when finally all the the talk and teasing finally got some sort of relief. 

Gabriel’s lips were back at the omega’s neck again, mouthing at the spot. Not marking, not yet. But the hing of teeth and nipping. Like it was a promise almost. Sam felt himself start to slick at once. 

This time the alpha was the one to gasp, and let out a heated sound. There weren’t any clothes getting in the way of the sweet scent now. Sam could feel the reverberations of Gabriel’s growl. And the omega was naked, with an alpha between his legs and they were very, very close to-

“Fuck, hold on a second” Sam barely managed to murmur, but Gabe was so close he obviously heard him. 

“You okay kiddo?” he asked, brows furrowed though there was a hint of impatience to the quirk of his lips. 

“Yeah, no I’m fine I just,” Sam’s face flushed, and he ran his hand through hair a couple times before he could think straight. Like that was happening. 

“You, I got really distracted, downstairs. When,…I mean you enjoyed yourself too, right Gabe?” he asked somewhat nervously. 

Sam had hooked up before, of course, in high school or very rarely in college. But it was nothing ever serious. Those times were more about being selfish and getting yourself off. At least in his limited experience. And no one had every really turned Sam on enough to slick like this.  
He could see the alpha trying not to snicker. 

“Oh I really enjoyed it, shoulda snapped a picture of your O face”  
Sam shot Gabriel a withering look. 

“Kidding, kidding. Look Sammich don’t worry about it, God knows omegas have to deal with being knotted before they’re done all the time., I know how to handle myself”

Gabriel chuckled, giving a little wink at the pun, which only made the omega roll his eyes. He was not nearly placated by this. So he had messed up.  
“Speaking of handling, mind if we-”

 

The rest of the night was a blissful blur. Exploring…interviewing, whatever Gabriel wanted to call it. His alpha’s taste on his lips, and Sam’s slick on his fingers. It was really too good to be true. He forgot completely about Morningstar. That is, until morning came.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty obvious I struggled, sorry guys the muse just isn't cooperating lately. things'll start picking up in the next chapter!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never been able to see Lucifer as a good guy, you've been warned.

Yesterday, was one of the best days Sam had ever had.

Today, was undoubtedly going to be one of the very worst.

And he still hadn’t told Gabriel.

The only alpha he’d ever had any sort of mutual interest in had no idea that Sam was now waiting…for the alpha that had far too much interest. To say the least. The omega was stuck between a rock and a hard place, and exactly how he feared he’d be. In a tiny, sterile, white room. The room was too bright, too clean, and even more like being in a cage than the holding cell before, where he had to wait for Dean to come claim him. Like he couldn’t claim his own damn self. A big two-way mirror on the left wall didn’t offer much comfort. Neither did the two-person cot in the corner.

Padded room, and conjugal visit; how convenient.

Sam couldn’t manage to look at himself in the mirror. He could feel the flush on his face, the sneer on his face. Who was he kidding he was probably pale as a sheet by now. He kept glancing too, at the file he tossed on the cot, seeing icy blue eyes and smug smirk looking up at him.

Lucifer Morningstar.

Former name…Novak.

The devil’s in the details after all.

Sam groaned, but could bring himself to sit down on the cot. He leaned against one of the white walls, holding his head, trying not to work himself into a fit before the alpha even got here. Maybe he should actually try to run. Sam had enough trouble being one of the few omegas in his major…but that first day he challenged Morningstar in front of his class, must have left a lasting impression.

Sam knew his research, he loved lore and mythology, and he didn’t think one was greater than other. Lucifer obviously did. He stated his opinions like they were fact, and subtly belittled anyone who disagreed. Sam never got a bad grade. But he constantly had to “see the professor” after class, or before, or run into him on campus, somehow by chance.

The omega was too on edge. He rubbed his sweaty palms along his jeans. Nerves weren’t doing anything for him, he should be angry, being angry helped him survive! He should be pissed. Morningstar liked to play games, never do anything overt, convince you…that his way was not only good and reasonable, but absolutely right.

Sam couldn’t be weak. He couldn’t fall for it. He wouldn’t let Lucifer inside his head.

Morningstar walked into the room with a little smile, though it was far from a happy expression. More like triumphant. When a snake has finally cornered its prey, knowing it was only a matter of time. And that he was superior all the while.

But maybe the alpha could smell the other alpha all over him. The omega was nearly hoping that Lucifer would be deterred, discussed with him or at least thrown off.

Shit.

He forgot he showered this morning. He showered with Gabriel…but the scent was still washed away. So much for that.

“Hello, Sam”

The omega cursed himself. All those stupid thoughts had given Morningstar the first word, and the upper hand. Like he needed it. Those icy blue eyes were moving over him like a cold wind, causing all of his exposed skin to sting.

“You look well. How has the semester been treating you?”

Sam blinked at the normal-ness of a conversation starter.

“Are we on a first name basis now, professor?”

The omega’s lips curled, and the alpha’s eyebrow raised, ever so slightly.

He’d already gotten closer than Sam realized.

“Forgive me… Sam” Lucifer’s eyes slid over the omega, to the little cot in the corner of the room. “I had thought this situation was much more, intimate, than my classroom” His lips twitched. “Though, I imagine… you’ve still got a few things to learn yet”

Sam was utterly unnerved.

He folded his arms over his chest, turning slightly so he wasn’t backed against a wall by the older man’s encroaching on his space.

“The only thing I learned from you, is that hellfire preaching in a classroom instead of a church somehow makes you a teacher”

Lucifer gave a snort.

Sam felt like a child using a spoon wrong.

“Arrogant? No…I am…justly proud”

He began a slow and steady pace around the room, which was too small to be doing that sort of thing anyway. He’d eventually end up right under Sam’s nose.

The omega was trying to remember that breathing was supposed to have some sort of regular pattern to it.

“What would you have to be proud of?”

Sam could only think of a list of major detractors. Lucifer was older and still unmated…though that was the sort of slander used against an omega more than an alpha. Sam didn’t believe that anyway, though…being mated certainly would have certainly kept him out of his current situation.

“Many, many things” Lucifer smirked.

He’d now done that slow, pacing movement, all the way over to the two-way mirror, straightening up and adjusting his rings at the sight of his own reflection. “You see Sam, in this world of the weak willed and easily swayed, I’ve managed to stay steadfast, resolute”

He drew his fingers over the mirrored surface, onto the smooth white wall, and closer to Sam.

“All of these weak willed alphas, giving over and giving in, collapsing.”

Lucifer smiled, looking up at Sam now, with the most unnervingly blue eyes to ever exist.

“How have we become so foolish? So…arrogant…to think that thousands of years of traditions are somehow invalid, overnight. When it comes to all of our time on God’s green earth” His fingers stopped their tracing of the wall, just before they touched Sam’s arm. “Omegas are happiest when they are in their place, beneath their alpha”

Lucifer had managed it. He managed to trap Sam, between the wall and the cot that occupied the room for one purpose and one alone.

The omega’s insides were quelling, the alpha’s scent, his presence over powering, dominating.

 _“Happy_?”

Sam managed to sneer, and raise to his impressive height.

“You think they were happy? They just didn’t have any options! Back then omegas were just _happy_ if their alphas weren’t hitting them too hard!”

Omegas had come a long way, just in Sam’s life time. He was born by the time they could actually vote, in high school by the time they were getting accepted into colleges. Sure, it was mostly the arts and the humanities, something the upper crust still laughed at. But it was something. It was amazing. Life wasn’t confined to the kitchen or the bedroom anymore. At least. But there were still omega laws.

“Oh, Sam, sweetheart…look at you. How would you even know what happiness is?”

Lucifer was simpering, drawing all of Sam’s attention, making him feel once again, like a child who didn’t understand. And devastating him. Sam couldn’t remember being happy, truly happy…until an alpha-

“You never had a chance, did you? To be a normal omega”

That struck Sam for a second, and in that breath Morningstar was suddenly on him, nose to nose, his back to a wall. Sam suddenly didn’t feel taller at all for a second.

“You’ve been convinced, Sam, lied to. Living like you do, denying yourself, denying what you are…what you want”

Lucifer’s hand was around the back of the omega’s neck, in the fine hairs there, tilting him forward. Sam was surrounded by overpowering alpha scent. He shut his eyes tight.

“You’re a freak Sam.” He whispered, his breath felt, his aura overwhelming. “You don’t know what happy is. Because you don’t know what normal is”

Normal…. normal was something that was completely and frustratingly unattainable for Sam Winchester. Normal was being content with what you were given, being happy with domestic…not having to live his restless, lonely life. Freaks didn’t get to be happy.

“Just imagine it, being able to rest, be comfortable” Sam opened his eyes…Morningstar was tricking him, playing with his head, he couldn’t know- “No need to fight, or scream for your place, to be accepted. It would all be provided, anything you needed”

Sam was trying not to let the words sink in, fighting so hard. Provided for, cared for. Taken…care of. No more fighting just to stay in the same place. No more struggling against everything pushing down on him. No more late nights, trying to study with one eye and code with the other, just so he could afford the ramen and microwave meals. No more shady website owners, having to build for material he despised so he could make tuition payments. Could eat more than noodles. To stay health. To stay strong. Just to keep safe.

The law actually protected mated omegas…. alphas were not allowed to take from other alphas.

“I could give you all of that Sam” Lucifer was purring now “a home, a family, a life…” Sam felt the words as much as he heard them, coming from a pair of lips on his skin. “…just for a collar around that pretty neck”

Alarm bells were ringing in his head. But something else was overpowering them. Something reaching out for the omega, behind the wall he was trying to put up, into his very soul. It was white hot and it was burning him….it was the bond between true mates…and it was attempting to form.

The omega knew what it was, because it was all anyone ever talked about. Rare as all hell, but very much real. When two people were so suited to one another, down to every ounce of body, and bit of soul. Morningstar might call it divine intervention…and apparently he noticed as well.

“We are meant to be, two halves of one whole” He said, voice low and reverent “Choose me, be complete with me…and you’ll never have to choose again”

The alarm bells weren’t just in Sam’s head now. They were ringing around him, vibrating the wall he was pressed against…because the city hall was even closer than the Winchester house to that damn church!

“Go to hell”

Lucifer Morningstar pulled back, the white hot bond and the silver tongue finally giving Sam enough room to breathe. He could feel the outrage, the wrath on the alpha’s face before he opened his eyes, gritting himself, readying for the fight- when the door of the cage opened.

“Sam, hi I’m sorry I have some paper work for you to fill our and I wanted to catch you before you-” the beta case worker looked up from his files, and fumbled them at once.

It gave Sam time to escape the alpha standing so close, baring down when his prey just slipped away.

“Chuck, I have never been happier to see you in my life. What was that about paper work again?”

Sam half pulled the older man out of the room, and pushed the door shut behind him.

It locked with a satisfying click. 

Lucifer would need help getting out…if his pride would ever let him ask, of course.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes you don't choose your soulmate. 
> 
> -Hey guys, I just got 10,000 hits on my ao3 work! I'm really excited and I was thinking to celebrate I could do like a request one shot? Though we know how well I do with posting things on time. -_-
> 
> My tumblr is http://embersparkswrites.tumblr.com/  
> send me a message with a request! or even a little message would be nice.  
> I mostly post fic recs for stuff I've read! ..and a lot of fanart. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! This really has inspired and amazed me that people might actually like my writing!


	10. Chapter 10

Once the elation of escaping Morningstar wore off…. Sam felt himself drop hard. He was weak and dizzy and he could feel his hormones crawling under his skin. The omega could only think of one place he wanted to be right now.

Sure, breaking into a police officer’s house wasn’t exactly a great idea, in retrospect.

 

“Don’t shoot” the younger man called when the door opened, with all the urgency he could muster. It ended up sounding rather like a sarcastic sigh.  

“Sam?” Gabriel blinked in the dark, and shook his head. Sam relaxed when he could hear the alpha laughing, and there was a dog licking over the omega’s face. Gabriel flicked on the living room lights.

“Some guard dog you are Jolly”

Sam chuckled as the terrier sprinted to Gabriel and then leapt back into the omega’s lap.

“What did you hack into my lock?”

“You wrote the code on a rock in the garden” Sam scratched through the dog’s wiry hair, not able to look up at the alpha with the lights turned on. He felt like he’d betrayed the one person who was decent to him.

“So not breaking and entering then, I’ll let ya off on a technicality Winchester”

Gabriel had already holstered his weapon, still wearing his uniform from his work day. He shook his head indulgently, coming a little further into the living room to greet the omega, when his face fell.

Sam couldn’t blame him.

The omega’s distress was tangible. No doubt his scent had permeated the room, and Sam had to turn away from the face the alpha made. Great way to start a relationship off, being guilty as all hell. Not that Gabriel wouldn’t know other alphas were attempting to court him, through the court of law.  But Sam should have told him who the competition was.

Not that it was any real competition anyway…. true mate or not.

Gabriel wasn’t going to be happy with him.

“So…. how was work” the omega hedged.

“Kiddo, we both know you didn’t break into my house for small talk” the alpha folded his arms over his chest.

“I didn’t actually break-“

“Spill it”

Sam swallowed thickly. He just, he needed to get it over with. Drawing it out was making it worse for both. Jolly trotted off the omega’s lap with his little toy goat, leaving Sam suddenly vulnerable and without a distraction. He ran his hands over his long legs.  

“No…I mean, well”

Just say it already. It’ll hurt less. Sam swallowed, his heart clenching painfully in his chest. True mates were a big deal to alphas. Gabriel would never forgive him.

“I saw Morningstar today” he began, hesitating, looking out the window. “He was, registered on my delinquent omega list or whatever the heck it’s called”

He didn’t want to look at Gabriel. He didn’t want to see another man in uniform utterly disappointed in him. Even the warm golden eyes couldn’t coax Sam past his fear, that this unbelievable whirlwind was just going to end.  

The silence between them seemed to stretch into eternity. Then Gabriel pulled off his holster, and started kicking off his shoes.

“Yeah, I know”

 

 “You know? That’s all you’ve got to say?!”

“Hey now, I was gonna ask how it went. I’m not that egocentric”

Sam let out a sound, somewhere between a laugh and a cry. This got the alphas attention again.  

“Sammy, did he hurt you?”

There was a strong hand on his back, his shoulder, urging him to sit up, brushing the hair from his face. The voice wasn’t sympathetic. It was clinical, a cop voice, taking a witness statement. Sam felt cold.

“No, nothing like that. Just…. we got too close for comfort” the omega took a deep breath through his nose. “We are too close for comfort”

Gabriel pulled back his hand at that, but Sam quickly shook his head.

“Not us, I mean” the omega licked his lips, his throat feeling dry and rough. “Morningstar and I…” it hurt to even put himself in the same sentence with Lucifer.

And yet it  felt like, Sam’s chest had been filled with white hot metal, all burn but none of the pain. The promise that the pain would end. He could settle into that life, being the good traditional bitch to strict alpha. No freedom…but no worries either. Life would be simple. Life wouldn’t be a struggle.

“I felt like, we were about to bond” Sam finally confessed, hanging his head.

Gabriel didn’t say anything. For the longest time. And the omega could feel that white hot burn in his chest turning icy cold.

“Oh”

The alpha murmured next to him, his hand leaving Sam’s shoulder.

It was different, for an omega. Sure, bonding with a true mate was an utterly overwhelming physical sensation…but mentally Sam didn’t think much of it. Losing your autonomy to your other half. Well omegas had to deal with that every day.

It was different for Alphas.

For alphas, finding that true mate was the rarest, and most treasured of things. Alphas never had to settle for someone. Even if they did, no one would look down on them for leaving their omega if one day their true mate appeared. Most would encourage it. An alpha bonded out of pure choice.

Sam envied that more than anything else.

He looked up at Gabriel, who for the first time since Sam had known him looked utterly stunned. For once some outcome was not at all what he expected…Gabriel liked to play off of expectations, turn things around, and disorient people. Now he was the one turned upside down.

“So…you’re just using me for my dog then?”

The tension broke so sharp and hard  Sam swore he’d gotten whiplash. His face cycled through about twenty different emotions and expressions before he just gave up and dropped his head into his hands, hunched over his knees and shaking.

“Hey whoa kiddo hold on”

Gabriel’s arms were around him. Not gentle or tentative touching either, strong and reassuring. Running his hands through the omega’s hair and urging him to breathe.

“Easy, easy….” The alpha cooed, and Sam could feel lips pressed to the top of his head. “When you vomit aim for the rug”

“Would- would that finally piss you off?” Sam gasped, his lungs rattling in his ears as he tried to get the room around him to stop spinning. He tried to keep his eyes closed, even then he could feel Gabriel move around him, coming to stand in front of him. Rather boldly for how Sam’s stomach was churning and body was heaving.

“Nope. I’ve got the Patience of a saint with none of that annoying vow of chastity”

Sam could almost hear the alpha wink, and he groaned.

“Can’t you be serious for one damn second”

Silence fell thick then.

Sam looked up at the urging of the strong hands on his face, in his hair, to the bright golden eyes, and an uncharacteristically gentle smile.

“Sam Winchester I am serious”

The omega’s breath caught.

Gabriel took a minute, paused, to think about what he was going to say. Which was more than Sam had ever seen him do. Before he looked back at the omega.

“You picked me, over fate itself….” Gabriel sighed, before smiling down at the omega. “You sure you’re ready to be stuck with me for forever? Cause trust me, I ain’t one to change”

Sam’s mind whirled. That meant, mating, marking, bonding with Gabriel, right now, tonight. Morningstar could never touch him again., because being stuck with Gabriel was a choice. Being stuck with Gabriel was actually being free. The utter relief washed through him. And slowly, Sam nodded.

“Absolutely”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise, bet you thought you'd seen the last of me.
> 
> So long story short, I'm graduated and on the other side of several family disasters at last. I'm trying to become more accountable to my writing, but consistency is the hardest part for me. I'm considering going on wattpad to post rough drafts you guys can comment on, or maybe getting a beta reader. 
> 
> The next chapter is juicy! I'll try to have it out in time for Christmas!

**Author's Note:**

> Based off an unfinished RP with a friend. All feed back welcomed :)


End file.
